Nunca olvides
by GoddessOfWater05
Summary: Pequeño spoiler para el 7x13. Ya no sabe exactamente dónde se encuentra, pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que tiene que seguir corriendo. No puede dejar que él la atrape, si lo hace estará perdida.


Corre lo más rápido que puede. No mira atrás, pues sabe que le están siguiendo.

Pasa árboles, automóviles, bancos, y ya no sabe exactamente dónde se encuentra, pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que tiene que seguir corriendo. No puede dejar que él la atrape, si lo hace estará perdida. Seguir corriendo, sí.

Piensa cuántas veces ha hecho esto, y pierde la cuenta. Ella quisiera dejar de hacerlo, pero sabe que es imposible. A cualquier lugar que vaya, en cualquier momento, estará él.

Por un momento, toma valor y se atreve a voltear fugazmente. Allí está él, persiguiéndola, detrás de ella. Sabe que tiene que seguir corriendo. Tan rápido como pueda, tan lejos como consiga.

Su cola de caballo se está soltando, pero no repara en ello; pararse es darle ventaja a él. Como puede, trata de ver el reloj. Pronto será la hora de almuerzo de Christine y no hace más que desesperarse. Pero recuerda que su hija está con Max, y se calma, más no pierde el paso.

En una de las curvas, por pocos segundos lo pierde, pero ella sabe que no ha desaparecido de su radar. Todavía se siente observada. Sin embargo, no pierde su objetivo, alejarse de él. Correr lo más lejos de él.

Hace lo mismo de antes. Voltea, lo ve, y sigue corriendo. Correr. Apartarse de él.

No soporta ya sus talones, le arden. Y a pesar de eso, continúa corriendo. _Tiene_ que seguir haciéndolo. Sabe que si no lo hace, _él_ jamás la perdonará. Así que no sólo lo hace por ella o Christine, sino también por _él_.

Cree perderlo de vista por algún rato, y siente alivio. No obstante, no baja la guardia. Si lo hace, su nivel de endorfinas habrá bajado, sus músculos se relajarán y ahí sí se verá perdida.

Transpira. Transpira más de lo normal. Quizás sean los rayos del sol, quizás no. Lo más seguro, es que sea toda la situación la que le está haciendo secretar. Eso, y sus glándulas sudoríparas, claro. Correr, sí. Correr.

Pasa por un lugar que se le hace familiar. Voltea a los lados, y al no verlo, se detiene. Siente que es seguro, porque tiene rato que no lo visualiza. Probablemente, se rindió. Por supuesto, rendirse. Pareciera que esa palabra no está en su vocabulario, así que se mantiene alerta.

Sus piernas empiezan a flanquear. Pero no debe caer, no puede. Está tan cansada, tan cansada, aún así no puede bajar la guardia. Lo siente cerca.

Se coloca en posición de defensa, pero ya es tarde. La toma por la espalda y le ha agarrado las muñecas. Todo su cuerpo cubre el de ella, y no tiene cómo moverse. Siente la respiración agitada de él en su cuello, y sólo puede cerrar los ojos. Maldición, ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?

"¿Cómo?", preguntó ella estremecida.

"Tomé el atajo que está detrás del puesto del café", contestó él con una sonrisa. "Te descuidaste", agregó maliciosamente mientras le acariciaba el cuello con una mano.

"Hazlo ya", respondió exaltada. "No le des larga al argumento", continuó ella.

"Al asunto, Bones. Al asunto", corrigió Booth con dulzura. "¿Por qué tienes que quitarle lo bueno al juego?"

Booth la soltó, sin dejar sus manos, y Brennan relajada, se colocó en frente de él con un fruño en la frente.

"Porque hiciste trampa", expuso su punto un tanto molesta.

"Vamos, Bones. Un trato es un trato", dijo Booth mirándola a los ojos. "El primero que sorprendiera y atrapara al otro ganaría", sonrió él.

"Sí, pero al darme ventaja cuando salimos de la casa, tuviste más tiempo de trazar tu trayectoria", explicó Brennan con fluidez. "Ergo, Booth, hiciste trampa".

"Claro, claro, Bones. Lo que no quieres admitir es que ahora como perdedora tienes que hacer lo que yo diga".

Brennan lo miró con furia, pero al ver su rostro sonriente y un poco engreído, no le quedó más que cambiar su ánimo.

"Extrañé tanto esto, Booth", sollozó repentinamente Brennan.

Booth intuyendo por dónde venía Brennan, quiso aligerar el ambiente bromeando, "¿qué? ¿Mi gran ego?"

Brennan sonrió y dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho, respondió "tu gran ego, tu humor, tu rostro… Estas pequeñas peleas, pero más que todo, todo tú. A ti".

Booth tomó su barbilla en su mano, y seriamente comentó, "Bones, nosotros no peleamos, nosotros…"

"Discutimos. Lo sé", completó Brennan con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Escucha, Bones, debemos superar esto", al ver la cara de exasperación de la antropóloga, levantó un dedo en señal de espera y continuó, "esos tres meses sin ti y sin Christine fueron…", Brennan lo observó con tristeza, "lo meses más espantosos de todo mi vida. Incluyendo Afganistán", añadió Booth con una mueca.

"Nada de lo que hemos enfrentado me pudo haber preparado para eso, pero aquí estamos, ¿no es así?", Brennan asintió. "Ya lo peor pasó, Bones. Pelant está muerto", ambos hicieron gestos a la mención del nombre. "Christine está bien, tú estás bien, todo está esclarecido", continuó Booth. "Sólo queda de nuestra parte seguir, ¿ok? No es la primera vez que nos ha tocado, y como otras veces, estoy seguro de que estaremos bien", agregó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

"Lo sé, quisiera hacerlo, Booth, pero no puedo evitar recordar que te herí", miró Brennan al suelo apenada.

"Nada de esto, ¿está bien? Ya lo hablamos. El único culpable de todo esto fue Pelant", inquirió el agente. "No podemos seguir sintiéndonos culpables. Ya muchas disculpas nos hemos dado mutuamente, sin en realidad haber errado completamente en todo lo que pasó".

"Así que, señorita perdedora", prosiguió Booth con jocosidad mientras abrazaba a Brennan, a la vez que caminaban y esta lo miraba entretenida, "pongamos fin a todo esto. Que tenemos dos grandes eventos que planear".

"¿Dos?", preguntó Brennan con una pizca de curiosidad.

"Sí. Dos. Nuestra boda…", sonrió Booth enormemente.

"Pero si te dije que no quería nada grande", le interrumpió ella.

"Haré que no escuché nada. Así que nuestra boda, porque no sólo hay que celebrar tu vuelta, o la boda, sino el hecho de que _tú_ me propusiste matrimonio a _mí_", cantó el hombre alegremente.

"Pero, _Booth_", gimoteó falsamente Brennan.

"La boda", dijo Booth ignorándola. "Y mi ganancia del juego de hoy", Brennan lo miro con recelo, "vas a ir conmigo a ver a los Flyers. ¡El juego de los Flyers, bebé!", gritó. Pero al ver el rostro de su prometida agregó, "tal vez lo de bebé estuvo de más".

"Sí, tal vez", contestó Brennan con un poco de irritación. "Deberíamos irnos. Papá nos está esperando en casa con Christine".

"Te lo digo, Bones. Max estará de acuerdo conmigo. Una **gran** boda…", siguió Booth.

Brennan lo miro de reojo, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la perorata del padre de su hija. Con calma, y tomados de la mano, ambos se encaminaron al estacionamiento donde se encontraba la SUV de Booth.

* * *

**AN:** quería y no quería escribir sobre el final, así que me decidí por esto. Un poco después del 7x13 (terrible, por cierto. Terrible). Me inspiré en la primera escena entre B&B del 6x15 "The Killer in the Crosshairs", porque es una de mis favoritas en la historia de Bones.

Espero que estén más o menos recuperados del final, a mí todavía hay días que me cuesta. Sí, drama, drama, drama, jajajajaja. Estoy tratando de escribir fics de otros fandoms, pero me salen puros de Bones. Trataré, pero no prometo nada. Les escribo luego, ;)


End file.
